Oni
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. Trad. Avant que Karma et Nagisa ne deviennent des étudiants de la classe d'assassinat, ils faisaient parti d'un village où un certain jeu était interdit. Là-haut, ils étaient le oni, et le village était la proie. Antérieur au manga/anime, semi UA.


Voici un OS de koizuichii, qui m'a permis de le traduire (étant à l'origine en anglais).

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient

*donc tout ce qui suit est de la pure traduction ce n'est pas de moi*

* * *

 **Oni**

 **By koizuichii**

* * *

 _Synopsis_ : Avant que Karma et Nagisa ne deviennent des étudiants de la classe d'assassinat, ils faisaient partis d'un village où un certain jeu était interdit. Là-haut, ils étaient le _Oni_ , et le village était la proie.

 _Timeline_ : antérieur au manga/anime, demi UA

 _Notes_ : Kagome Kagome est un jeu d'enfant japonais, avec la chanson allant avec. Un joueur est 'choisi' en tant que _Oni_ (littéralement : Démon ou Ogre) et s'assoit les yeux bandés. Les autres enfants se prennent par la main et marchent en cercle autour du _Oni_ tout en chantant la chanson du jeu. Lorsque la chanson s'arrête, l' _Oni_ essaye de nommer la personne située juste derrière lui. –via Wikipédia.

« Kagome Kagome  
(kago no naka no tori wa) L'oiseau dans la cage  
(itsu itsu deyaru) Quand, oh quand sortira-t-il  
(yoake no ban ni) Au soir de l'aube  
(tsuru to kame ga subetta) La grue et la tortue ont glissé  
(ushiro no shoumen dare) Qui est derrière toi présent ? »

 _Theme song_ : Rokuchoumen to Ichiya Monogatari (youtube)

 **A/N** : Je voulais juste faire une fic tournant autour de la chanson folklorique, par la suite alimenté par Kamisama no Iutoori Live, que vous devriez regarder.

* * *

Dans un village inconnu de tous réside un jeu interdit, car il est dit que ce jeu-là invoque un _oni_ qui dévore les enfants. Dans ce même village vivait un garçon orphelin aux cheveux rouges sang. Comme chaque enfant il allait à l'unique école de la communauté l'institution étant gratuite, il n'y avait ainsi aucun problème de financement.

Un jour, avant que le soleil ne soit couché, ses camarades insensés voulurent jouer à _ça_. Karma fut forcé de se joindre à eux et fut voté pour être le _oni_ du jeu. Son sourire s'étira, et il dit « Ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi si l'un d'entre vous disparaît. »

Ils lui rirent au nez.

« Ushiro no shoumen daare ? »

Karma releva la tête, le bout de bandeau claquant au vent. « Masato. »

Derrière le tissu, du rouge fulgura dans ses yeux.

Les enfants autour de lui clignèrent des yeux.

« Il a raison. »

« Wow, comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Cool ! »

Puis brusquement, le garçon nommé disparu. A la place se trouvait une poupée de paille portant le même nom. Ils crièrent et trébuchèrent, se bousculant pour s'éloigner de leur camarade aux cheveux rouges.

« O-Oni ! »

Un nouvel ensemble de cris emplit le ciel tandis qu'ils couraient chez eux en craignant pour leurs vies.

Karma se releva, n'ayant aucune trace quelconque sur lui. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la poupée de paille, portant toujours le bandeau sur ses yeux. Il la ramassa nonchalamment, avant de retirer le tissu couvrant ses yeux. Il se retourna et regarda les chemins pris par les enfants. Le soleil était à présent couché et seule sa lueur restante faisait rougeoyer le village. L'expression de Karma se changea en sourire ses yeux brillant d'un rouge haineux. Des marques violettes resplendissaient sur le côté de son visage.

« Vos parents ne vous ont-ils pas interdit de jouer ? »

Une paire de crocs luit alors que le soleil disparut.

 **…**

Trois ans plus tard, un orphelinat fut bâtit dans le village. Parmi cette résidence se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux bleus trouvant l'endroit paisible, mais sentant que quelque chose clochait, comme si le village était marqué par un sombre passé. Il se questionnait là-dessus depuis si longtemps qu'il finit par céder à l'envie de déterrer des informations. Les jours passèrent et bientôt, il entendit des enfants de son âge murmurer. Curieux, il leur demanda mais aucun ne voulut répéter la conversation. Le buenet ne comprit que quelques mots : _kagome_ , _oni_ et _manoir_.

Il devînt encore plus curieux.

L'après-midi, il continua à demander autour de lui. Tout d'abord le directeur de l'orphelinat. Si l'on avait parlé d'un manoir, le directeur n'en savait rien. Le bluenet se mordit la lèvre si le directeur ne savait pas… à qui d'autre pouvait-il demander ? Il hasarda dehors et décida de poser des questions aux enfants aux alentours.

« _Ne_ , as-tu entendu parler d'un manoir ? » commença-t-il innocemment.

L'enfant en question s'enfuit, en pleure.

Le bluenet cligna des yeux.

Une mère arriva en dévalant un escalier. L'enfant serrait le tablier de sa maman tremblant.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ? » dit froidement la mère. « Ce mot est une malédiction pour ce village ! » siffla-t-elle, avant de tourner des talons, emportant son fils avec elle.

 _Il y a une malédiction… ?_

 **…**

Cela prit une autre semaine pour trouver le manoir— loin du village, à la bordure de la forêt où résidait des animaux sauvages d'après les villageois. C'était un vieux manoir, dépérissant et pas loin de s'effondrer. Chaque porte et fenêtre avait l'air ancienne, comme si le moindre contact le détruirait.

Le bluenet, malgré avec sa chair de poule criant sur sa peau, entreprit d'avancer, s'invitant à l'intérieur. Il poussa les doubles portes principales et entra. Les meubles étaient couverts de sales draps blancs. Le reste de l'ameublement avait une épaisse couche de poussière et perdait sa couleur. Le bluenet dut couvrir son nez pour s'empêcher d'éternuer inutilement. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire il lui semblait que ce lieu datait d'un siècle. Il était surprenant que cette maison tienne encore debout.

Il continua, observant ici et là, cherchant un signe de vie. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps avant de s'arrêter devant un grand escalier. Il se demanda brièvement s'il se risquait à aller plus loin. Cet endroit était assez effrayant… et poursuivre son exploration pourrait l'amener à tomber sur un fantôme. Des fantômes occupant un lieu pareil… Il déglutit. Il allait partir—

Un verre se brisa.

Et alors le bluenet se rendit soudainement compte de la douleur l'élançant dans son crâne, avant que sa vision ne faiblisse jusqu'au noir complet.

 **…**

« Ah, tu es réveillé. »

Le bluenet eut une sensation de froid contre son front avant que le claquement de langue ne parvienne ses oreilles. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Tu es entré sans permission. Pars. » Dit un garçon de son âge. Les cheveux rouge sang.

« Agréable comme réveil… » Remarqua le bluenet, essayant de s'assoire, mais sa tête l'en empêcha. A ce moment-là il réalisa qu'il était attaché avec une corde. « Q-Quoi… ? »

« Pars, » répéta le garçon.

« Es-tu le _oni_ ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, le carmin lui jeta un regard noir.

« … je vois. Je m'appelle Nagisa… Je suis venu ici pour jouer. »

« _Jouer_? » se moqua purement le garçon. « Avec un _oni_ ? Ne me fais pas rire. Je ne me laisserai pas faire capturer. »

« _Huh_ ? » Nagisa releva la tête. « Non- Non, tu ne seras pas capturé. Je n'ai emmené personne avec moi. Je cherchais simplement le manoir dont avait parlé cette vieille femme. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde au village cachait quelque chose… alors j'ai essayé de chercher quoi. C'était toi, huh. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. _Pars_ ! »

Cette fois, le carmin haussa le ton. Le bluenet sentit la maison trembler.

« Non ! Je veux qu'un soit ami ! »

Les yeux du garçon rétrécirent. « Je n'ai aucun besoin d'amis. »

« Camarade de jeu alors ? »

« Je ne joue plus. »

Nagisa hoqueta. « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas bien. On devrait jouer pour satisfaire notre cœur. »

Le garçon se retourna et entreprit de partir. « Retourne au village. Ils t'exécuteront s'ils apprennent que tu es venu ici. »

Nagisa pencha sa tête. « Exécuteront ? »

« Cela veut dire tuer, imbécile. »

« Oh, » observa Nagisa, un pli se formant sur son front. « C'est mauvais… pourquoi me tueraient-ils pour être avec toi ? »

« …Rentre juste. »

« Okay… mais détache moi d'abord. »

Ce que le carmin fit. Mais aussitôt fait, Nagisa se déplaça rapidement et le serra dans ses bras. Le garçon faillit perdre son équilibre. « Je m'appelle Nagisa. On est amis maintenant, d'accord ? Je promets de ne dire à personne que je suis venu ici. Je reviendrai. Je jouerai avec toi. » Le bluenet avait presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était déroutant qu'un simple contact avec ce garçon le fasse sentir seul tout à coup. Quelle tristesse si ce garçon a dû être seul durant toutes ces années.

Le carmin semblait être figé.

« Hey, peux-tu me dire ton nom ? » murmura Nagisa.

« … Karma. Ç… Ça ne te dérange pas de revenir ? »

Le bluenet desserra son étreinte et le regarda. « Ça ne me dérange pas, » sourit-il. « Qu'en est-il de toi ? »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Karma lui sourit en retour. « Cela ne me dérange pas du tout, Nagisa-kun. »

 **…**

Le bluenet revînt en secret tous les autres jours. Il aimait jouer avec Karma –il était parfois un gamin arrogant, un peu taquin, et par-dessus tout, normal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les villageois l'avait banni. Et s'il faisait disparaître un autre enfant ? C'était involontaire. De plus, les parents avait déjà prévenu les enfants de ne pas jouer à ce jeu… c'était leur propre faute. Karma avait été entraîné dedans.

Nagisa donna un coup de pied dans une pierre alors que le toit du manoir entrait dans son champ de vision. En arrivant plus près, il put voir l'une des doubles portes légèrement entrouverte. Peu après, Karma jetait un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Ses ternes yeux dorés semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat. Nagisa put instantanément remarquer ses yeux renfermés.

« Pars ! » cria Karma. « Ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici ! »

« Huh ? Pourquoi Karma-kun ? » Cria Nagisa en retour.

« Ils te trouveront ici. Je ne peux pas te tuer. »

« Trop tard, » marmonna quelqu'un.

Nagisa se retourna, affolé.

« C'est donc là que tu allais. Cet enfant est une malédiction ! Etre en contact avec lui amènerait le village à être touché par la peste ! » L'homme secoua Nagisa sauvagement. « Sais-tu seulement ce que tu as fait ! »

« Je… » Le bluenet fut pris de vertige.

« Lâchez-le ! » Cria Karma, en colère et courant aider Nagisa.

« Enfants maudits ! Les enfants maudits devraient être enfermés. »

L'homme baissa les yeux vers eux, les tirants par le bras. Il les poussa à l'intérieur du manoir, claquant la porte et plaçant une large charpente de bois en travers pour empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir.

« Tch, vous deux devriez être morts. »

Cette nuit, les villageois brûlèrent le manoir, ainsi que le _oni_ et l'enfant. Au milieu du feu et des débris tombant en ruines, deux silhouettes s'assirent côte à côte. Les deux yeux embrasant de rouge.

« _Kagome_ … _Kagome_ … »

Du bois enflammé leur tomba dessus.

 **…**

Des années plus tard, des enfants chantaient les paroles d'une chanson interdite. Ils se tenaient même la main et formaient un cercle, mais il n'y avait pas d'individu au milieu. Les villageois, étonnamment, leur avait autorisé. Quatre jour après, ces mêmes enfants amenèrent des branches de bois secs de la forêt et les empilèrent dans le parc principal. Ils ne semblaient pas être conscients de leurs actes.

La fois suivante, ils jouèrent au même jeu à nouveau.

« _Ushiro no shoumen daare_ … ? »

Dans un éclair, quelqu'un apparut à l'extérieur du cercle, un enfant aux cheveux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été.

« _Seiji_ , »

Ils ricanèrent.

Deux garçons disparurent.

Les enfants restants se rendirent au parc principal, encerclant le tas de bois qu'ils avaient rassemblé tout en chantant la mélodie du jeu défendu. Les villageois voulurent les arrêter cette fois-ci mais ils furent repoussés. Les yeux des enfants étaient remplis de soif de sang. Ils continuaient de chanter, jusqu'à ce que le tas de bois prennent feu.

Avec le feu apparu deux enfants depuis longtemps oubliés, l'un arborant des cheveux rouges sang, l'autre, aussi bleus que le ciel d'été. Ils se joignirent au chant.

Les villageois les fixèrent avec horreur, bouche bée.

« Ushiro no shoumen daare… ? »

Le village tout entier s'enflamma.

Un certain carmin et un bluenet sourirent malicieusement, un œil visible dans les flammes. Chaque maison autour d'eux s'effondra, en feu.

Le carmin commença, « Ushiro no shoumen… »

« … dare… » Termina le bluenet.

Des cries éclatèrent.

 **…**

Ils sortirent de la forêt.

« Nous vous attendions. »

Les deux se regardèrent alarmés.

« Pas besoin d'avoir peur. Je vais vous emmener dans un endroit agréable. »

Ils furent conduits dans une école et inscrit pour l'année.

 **…**

Un énorme poulpe jaune les présenta à la classe.

« Voici Karma-kun et Nagisa-kun. Soyez gentils avec eux, tout le monde. »

Un chœur de 'oui' se fit entendre.

« Bienvenue dans notre classe d'assassinat, _nyurufufufufu_. »

Karma et Nagisa se regardèrent, avant que leur sourire ne s'élargisse, à tel point qu'il atteignit presque leurs oreilles. Des marques commencèrent à apparaître sur le côté gauche du visage de Karma, alors qu'elles apparurent sur le côté droit de celui de Nagisa.

« C'est un plaisir de nous joindre à vous. » dirent en cœur les 'jumeaux'.

 _Notre classe d'assassinat._

* * *

 **A/N** Je sais, je suis assez confus(e) également.

 _Edit_ : à chaque fois que les marques violettes apparaissent sur leur visage ou que leurs yeux deviennent rouges, cela veut dire que le _Oni_ (démon) prend le dessus.


End file.
